


Pre-Med Puns

by procrastinatingalchemist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad puns from Marco, Fluff, Gift Art, M/M, Pre-Med Students Jean and Marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingalchemist/pseuds/procrastinatingalchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas Peterpanslostgirl!  I hope you like the comic!</p></blockquote>





	Pre-Med Puns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Peterpanslostgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peterpanslostgirl/gifts).



  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Peterpanslostgirl! I hope you like the comic!


End file.
